God does not think of you
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Una noche cualquiera. Pensamientos de Sam.


**N/A:**Esta historia es el "B-SIDE" de A dream of a simple life. O sea la misma noche, versión Sam. me quedo algo diferente de cómo pensé que sería, pero bueno… espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa que piensen al final: el botón verde.

**God does not think of you**

Dean se ha sentado en la cama hace cinco minutos, más o menos. Sam lo siente estar solo allí, sin moverse, sin hacer el menor intento por acostarse y dormir. Dentro de él, muy dentro sabe que no es solo preocupación por su hermano lo que le hace desear que se acueste, algo como "_debería descansar al menos un poco_", es porque necesita que Dean se duerma para poder salir. O al menos que finja dormir.

Sam sabe que Dean sabe lo que él hace por las noches. Algunas veces espera un reproche, un intento por detenerlo. Esta noche, no. Porque esta noche está cansado y no tiene ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de exorcizar demonios y le gustaría poder quedarse a dormir, sin ninguna preocupación en la mente, sin nada. Solo dormir, como cualquier persona normal y tener sueños normales no pesadillas del tipo "_las muchas formas en las que Dean pudo sufrir en el infierno_" o "_mamá y Jess clavadas en el techo_" o también (y su favorita por estos días, siendo cínico) "_el infierno en la tierra y como plus con él como líder_". Pero no lo va a hacer porque no puede quedarse allí, no puede si sabe que Dean está despierto, esperando a que él se vaya y no puede porque si se queda tendrá que seguir sintiendo las cosas que siente Dean (porque si, lo conoce tanto que puede sentir parte de lo que su hermano siente) y eso significa una maraña de culpa, miedo y desconfianza y a decir verdad tiene más que suficiente con sus propios sentimientos, gracias.

Por un momento a Sam le parece que Dean está a punto de tocarle el pelo (lo ha sentido moverse y es como cuando sabes que alguien te mira por detrás). Luego escucha la cama crujir cuando su hermano se acuesta. Unos minutos más y Sam se levanta. Se pone una camisa y su vieja chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta. No mira atrás. Sale y en vez de coger el auto para ir a encontrase con Ruby empieza a caminar. No quiere verla, no quiere ver a nadie, porque está harto y no quiere seguir con esto. Con todo esto, con su vida. Con su maldita vida que parece ser una continua sucesión de leyendas e historias de terror. Y él era el malo, el fenómeno de la historia, el monstruo humanoide o algo como eso.

Mientras camina; las calles oscuras y despobladas, las luces de neón de alguna tienda parpadeando intermitentemente y Sam no sabe a dónde se dirige y no quiere saber, tampoco; encuentra un rosario tirado en el piso. La ironía le hace soltar una sonrisa, una cínica y completamente desprovista de alegría. Hace no tanto tiempo Sam solía rezar todos los días. Ahora ya no.

Recordaba haber empezado rezando por mamá, porque estuviera bien allá en el cielo, como decían en su clase. Cuando descubrió lo que su papa hacia lo agrego a sus oraciones. Rezaba porque los monstruos no lo atraparan, porque regresara a casa (a la casa donde estuvieran en ese momento, o el hotel o donde sea) y cuando Dean empezó a cazar también rezo por él.

Rezó porque todo el asunto de la cacería se acabara rápido y ellos pudieran tener una vida normal.

Rezó por Jessica, porque ella nunca, nunca pero nunca se viera involucrada en su vida secreta.

Ninguno de sus rezos y oraciones había funcionado. Nunca hubo una señal que indicara que allá arriba alguien lo escuchaba, más bien todo lo contrario. Jessica murió, asesinada por un demonio y Sam deseo haber muerto él, por no confiar en las visiones, por no haberle dicho algo, por no haber hecho nada. Porque tenía que haber hecho algo. LO QUE SEA (y Sam rezó por su alma, porque no estuviera en el infierno y se prometió no dejar morir a nadie más)

Papá murió y era obvio, sin importar los rezos, que estaba en el infierno, pudriéndose allí.

Sam se detuvo, se paso una mano por el pelo. No estaba ni cerca de Ruby, de donde se suponía que tenía que verla, es mas hasta había olvidado donde era. El hastío, el cansancio, el maldito cansancio que no tenía que ver nada con lo físico le estaba matando. Hay un auto aparcado en medio de la calle y Sam se deja caer con la espalda apoyada en él. Casi siente atragantarse por todo lo que siente, que hace que se le forme un nudo en la garganta y no baja, se queda allí ahogándole.

Cuando papá murió, cambiando su vida por la de Dean, Sam había pensado algo, algo malo. Nunca lo admitía, pero ahora con la excusa del "Dark Side" podía hacerlo. Sam se había alegrado que fuera su padre y no Dean, en serio que sí y no porque no le quisiera pero imaginarse a si mismo sentado en el asiento de copiloto con su padre al volante, sin Dean entre ellos…

Cuando se había enterado del trato, en el fondo había pensado "_bien, señor, bien hecho_" y la culpa le había corroído por dentro.

Cuando papá había muerto también había centrado todos sus rezos en Dean. No es que antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora no había nadie más por quien rezar. Que no muera en la próxima cacería, Dios. Que se acabe todo esto rápido, que podamos matar al bastardo ojos amarillos. Y por Dios, por Dios, que pueda tener una vida normal, un par de niños y una chica. Que deje de pelear, Dios, que deje de pelear.

Una y otra vez lo había pedido y luego habían cambiado, un poco.

Que no vaya al infierno, Dios. Ayúdame a salvarlo. Que esta guerra se acabe, Dios. No se lo merece, él no. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que deje de pelear. Que lo lleva haciendo desde los cuatro años, Dios. Dale un respiro, que deje de pelear.

Dean fue al infierno. Sam no pudo salvarlo. Sam perdió su alma por cuatro meses, el infierno más largo que ha vivido intentando auto convencerse que hacia las cosas que hacía por salvar a la gente. Y si lo era, pero también había más, ¿no? ¿Seguir a Ruby? ¿Dejar que ella le enseñara a controlar sus poderes? Era culpa. Porque Dean se hubiera salvado si él hubiera enviado de vuelta a Lilith como hacía con los otros. Porque siempre fue un idiota demasiado bueno, demasiado blando y se le hubiera disparado al soldado ese, Dean jamás tendría que haber hecho ese trato. Porque confiaba tanto en la bondad absoluta del mundo, como si no hubiera visto suficiente de la basura que era lo único que tenía alrededor. Porque quería vengarse, también.

Ahora su hermano mayor le miraba como si fuera un fenómeno, se alejaba de él. Sam sentía a leguas las miradas cargadas de desconfianza pura, de miedo, de odio, incluso, como si mirara a un demonio (bien, bebía sangre de demonio, pero seguía siendo Sam). Y Sam ya no quiere explicar nada, ni justificarse, solo quiere acabar con todo, con todos esos demonios hijos de perra, acabar con la maldita guerra y el Apocalipsis y si tiene que usar un poco del lado oscuro, pues no le importa porque bastante tiempo lleva esperando por la ayuda del otro lado y nunca le ha funcionado.

Porque cuando Dios decidió sacar a su hermano del infierno (se lo agradecía y mucho) también decidió que lo quería como su caballito de batalla y no, aun no había sido suficiente con todo lo que había hecho, tenía que seguir peleando, cargando con las muertes de inocentes en las espaldas.

Sam mira al cielo y está oscuro. Siente que debe hacer algo en este momento, pero se ha olvidado que. Algo que se hace cuando tienes el corazón destrozado y piensas en todas las personas que has perdido y en todo lo que has sufrido. Primero su madre (no la conoció, pero dolía, demonios como dolía). Luego Jess (y como hizo para sobrevivir, eh?). Después Jhon (y mierda, ¿por qué? y demonios, la culpa). Para variar la sangre de demonio (¿y que soy entonces? ¿Me voy a volver malo sin importar nada?). Y por ultimo Dean (y mierda, mierda, la culpa y demonios ¿Por qué tenias que salvarme? y luego ¿Qué, ya no confías en mí?).

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer se ríe. Una risa fuerte, histérica, casi psicótica, una risa de alguien que ha enloquecido por completo, porque no puede llorar, no como debería, atragantándose con las lágrimas y ahogándose en sollozos.

Ve llegar a Ruby (ella siempre lo encuentra) y se levanta. Va tras ella. Mientras le sigue reza en silencio, tal vez por última vez y es irónico, pero bueno es algo que desea. Y es algo tan simple que tal vez el de arriba se lo cumpla.

Solo una cacería. Una como las de antes. Sin ángeles, ni demonios, ni apocalipsis. Sin Dean y su miedo y su desconfianza. Una cacería, Dios, como las de antes, cuando eran Sam y Dean contra el mundo y estaban bien.

Suelta otra risa. Ruby le mira y no dice nada. Sabe que no se cumplirá. Después de todo, Sam Winchester no está en la lista de personas gratas de Dios. Tal vez jamás lo ha estado.


End file.
